Hola
by EliannKamui
Summary: Si tan solo lograra decirte un hola, pero las palabras parecen tan dificiles no me salen de los labios cuando te encuentras conmigo, si tan solo lograra hablarte un hola solamente para iniciar una conversación. Continuación de Adiós
1. Chapter 1

Hola, una palabra a veces un tanto difícil de pronunciar y más para mí, al menos en estas circunstancias, todas las mañana llegaba a la parada del autobús y poco después llegaba él, ambos nos mirábamos y luego solo esperábamos.

El silencio entre nosotros estaba bien a veces, otras veces solo ansiaba decírtelo y que empezáramos una conversación que no terminara en otro silencio.

Quiero tanto conocerte y los misterios que habitan en esos ojos mares, quiero ser espectador de más sonrisas y no solo esas irónicas cuando miras al cielo, quiero poder decirte hola. . .

Como siempre llegaba el bus, a veces nos sentábamos juntos otras separados está vez fue uno al lado del otro, ambos en total y completo silencio sin decirnos nada. . .suspiramos y nos mirábamos para sonreír, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Había una parada del bus más cerca de mi casa de hecho, pero yo solo iba a esa para encontrarme todas las mañanas contigo y sonreírte como saludo para que me la devolvieras y bajaras la mirada…

Quiero decirte tanto hola. . .pero temo, que cuando lo haga no ahoguemos en ese silencio incómodo. . . ¿qué será esto que me atrae tanto hacia ti? Aquellas ansias que me hacen volver allí cada día todos los días… para verte... ¿cuál será tu nombre? ¿Cómo será tu voz? ¿Qué es lo que sueñas? ¿Qué es lo que te intriga? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Quiero saberlo. . .quiero saberlo todo de ti.

-Hermano –Pronuncio mi hermana menor para que yo volteara a mirarla –

-¿dime? –Proferí –

-¿por qué siempre te vas a la parada del bus más lejana cuando hay una más cerca de casa? –Me pregunto ella mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –

-Solo me gusta caminar –Contesté ella arqueo una ceja –Es eso así que no me molestes

-Si tú lo dices –Con eso siguió recogiendo sus cosas, salí con ella para que se quedara en la parada del bus cerca de casa y yo caminaría hacia la otra, el camino hacia esa parada era tranquilo muchas casas tenían hermosas flores con relajantes aromas en la mañana y eso estaba bien –

Y llegué, esta vez habías llegado antes que yo me sonreíste y ambos nos quedamos parados esperando el bus, si tan solo pudiera decirte hola, e iniciar nuestra conversación, saber lo que te intriga y lo que te gusta. . .pero aún no tengo el valor. . .quiero decirte hola. . .en vez de adiós.

-¡Kaito! –Escuchamos la voz de un chico y ambos volteamos a ver, era un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules –Tu madre dijo que se te quedo el almuerzo por salir apurado.

-Gracias Len –Contestó. . .así que te llamas Kaito. . .Dios del mar. . .chico azul, te queda tan perfecto, es tan perfecto como tú –

-¿por qué vienes a esta parada si hay una cerca de casa? –él se ruborizo completamente –

-¡No vas a llegar tarde al colegio! –Exclamo mirándole molesto –

-Ya…ya me voy –Y con eso se fue, nos miramos por un momento, tus mejillas aún estaban rojas por ello, te veías tan hermoso tan adorable –

-ha. . . –quería decirte algo mis labios habían sido abiertos para solo decirte esas palabras –

-¿mh? –Tu mirada expectante a la mía esperando algo –

-mmmhh –Hice una mueca y baje la mirada por ello –"Solo díselo" "¡Solo díselo no es tan difícil!" –Aun así no pude el bus llego deje que él entrara primero para entrar después de él esta vez estábamos separados –

Mire por la ventana para volver a suspirar, si tan solo pudiera decirte hola. . .solo decirte hola. . .y que comenzáramos una conversación tu y yo. . .y nadie más… se bajó unas parada antes que yo y luego yo para irme al instituto.

El día estuvo pesado, pero aun así llegue a la parada de siempre y tú estabas allí, ambos no sonreímos. . .y si esta quedaba a tres paradas de mi instituto pero esta era a la que venias tú…. Y no me importaba no salir con mis amigos si podía verte.

Este día el bus estaba lleno, ambos terminamos parados y nuestros cuerpos muy juntos aunque también rozaba con el de otras personas te vi un poco incómodo en donde estabas al parecer, al mirar hacia abajo el hombre que estaba detrás de ti te estaba agarrando los glúteos y eso me molesto ¡Eso solos quiero tocarlos yo! Un movimiento brusco del bus he hizo que casi todos nos cayéramos y yo para que no lo hicieras te sostuve de la cintura.

-Cuidado –Pronuncie tu rostro estaba oculto en mi pecho mientras te sujetabas fuerte de mí ya que eras un poco bajo y no alcanzabas a sujetarte –

-Gracias –Contestó yo solo le sonreí para que se acomodara esta vez estaba yo para cuidarlo de ese degenerado que lo tocaba, una sonrisa estaba puesta en sus labios tan hermosa y sus bellos ojos tenían un sublime destello –

Poco a poco el bus quedo vacío hasta que logramos tomar un puesto uno al lado del otro. . .quería decirle algo. . .realmente que quería. . .pero…. no sabía que decir.

-"si tan solo pudiera decir hola" –Pensé cerrando los ojos para suspirar –

Ambos nos bajamos en la misma parada sin decir nada, nos quedamos mirando a la nada un momento para que cada quien fuera a tomar su camino. . .

-. . .oye –Escuche para voltear –Chico morado, nos vemos mañana. . . –me sonrió solté una ligera risa por ello –

-Si –Contesté para que esos ojos se iluminara y él se fuera –

Cuando le vi marcharse hasta perderse en la esquina un grito de emoción salió de mis labios estaba tan feliz, esta felicidad que siento es inmensurable, salí corriendo a mi casa de la emoción que sentía y todo lo que recorría mi cuerpo al abrir la puerta abrace a mi madre y le di vueltas.

-vaya… que estás muy feliz –Me dijo ella –

-Si…lo estoy muy, muy feliz madre… ¡Tan feliz! –Contesté emocionado –

-¿entraste a esa universidad de música en Tokio a la cual querías ir? –Me pregunto. . . la universidad –

-no. . .no he recibo aun si me dejarán entrar o no –Respondí para que ella suspirara –

-ya llegara –Yo solo asentí –pon la mesa por favor la cena estará ya lista

-Si –Proferí para hacer lo que ella me pidió la cena estuvo amena tuve una conversación con mi padre de que pronto se suscitaría el torneo de kendo y que él quería que yo ganara como todos los años desde que estaba en primaria, soy un campeón invicto desde los siete años –

También hablamos de que mi bokken estaba un poco viejo y malgastado pero en realidad no me incomodaba el bokken en lo absoluto pero mi padre dice que debo tener uno nuevo, el bokken que tenía era el último regalo que me dio mi abuelo antes de morir, a los doce él fue quien me enseño todo lo que sé, era estricto conmigo, me hacía entrenar hasta caer rendido a la mañana siguiente me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo seguía haciendo porque no quería desilusionar a mi abuelo.

Solté un suspiro, para adentrarme a mi habitación cayendo rendido a la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

-"La universidad" –pensé para suspirar –

La universidad Vocaloid en Tokio es una universidad muy prestigiada y famosa, reconocida mundialmente, solo sé que uno de mis antecesores fue uno de los primeros cinco Vocaloid. . . llevábamos el mismo nombre… y yo quería. . .ir allí porque mi pasión más que el kendo era la música, quería volverme tan famoso como mi antecesor.

No sé muchas cosas sobre él, mi familia no me cuenta nada, lo único que sé es que murió en un viaje para un concierto siendo atravesado por un enorme vidrio pero salvando a uno de sus compañeros el primer Vocaloid Kaito Shion…

No hay muchas cosas sobre él lo único que quedaron fueron sus canciones, lo demás fue como si el viento se lo fuera llevado… de tanto pensar y pensar del cansancio los ojos se me fueron cerrando hasta quedarme dormido.

 _Estaba en el bus mirando hacia la ventana, estaba llorando me sentía profundamente triste, intente secarme las lágrimas que corrían una a uno de mis mejillas._

 _-Gakupo –alguien murmuro mi nombre pero no voltee a ver, hasta que observe un enorme madero dirigirse hacia el autobús, acto seguido solo me lance sobre alguien para protegerlo, el autobús daba mucha vueltas sentí mucho dolor en mi espalda, la perforaciones –_

 _Me sentía mareado mi cuerpo dolía a horrores. . .todo. . .mucho peor que el entrenamiento intensivo del abuelo. . .escuchaba gritos a lo lejos todo se movía en cámara lenta, hasta que mi mirada se enfocó en unos ojos azules totalmente aterrorizados, lleno de dudas y de miedo._

 _-Gakupo –murmuro nuevamente mi nombre, yo solo intentaba ver su cuerpo intentado encontrar una lastimadura. . .aunque me costaba respirar a cada momento más y más era el dolor y más pesado se sentía mi cuerpo a este paso podré caerle encima y aplastarlo. . .no quiero eso –_

 _-¿Estás bien?. . . ¿no te lastimaste? –Pregunte era un gran esfuerzo para mi hablar, pero aun así lo hice –_

 _-E…estoy bien –Contestó, que bueno, fue lo único que pensé –_

Me desperté de golpe sudado frío, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y la garganta me ardía demasiado me costaba respirar un poco hasta que mi cuerpo se normalizo… al mirar hacia el reloj eran las 3:36 a.m. sentía como si alguien me mirara desde alguna parte de la habitación.

Me levante, me dolían las piernas y los brazos los sentía entumecidos como si despertara de una parálisis del sueño, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sofá un momento intentado que el calor de la cama se me pasara cuando eso paso tome un vaso con agua y lo bebí, escuche unos pasos como si alguien bajara las escaleras para ver a mi hermana.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –Me pregunto –

-Tuve una pesadilla… ¿y tú? –Pregunte –

-también tuve una pesadilla –Contestó – ¿me das agua? –Solo le serví el vaso de agua para luego meter la jarra a la nevera – ¿qué soñaste?

-Ahora. . .que despierto está muy difuso –murmure –Solo sé que iba en un bus. . .no recuerdo la carretera no me es familiar, estaba llorando y alguien dijo mi nombre pero no voltee a mirarlo un troco choco contra el autobús y solo me lance hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado para protegerle.. .de allí dimos muchas vueltas y varios de los vidrios se incrustaron en mi espalda. . .no recuerdo más. . .ni el rostro de la persona con quien estaba… ¿y tú que soñabas?

-Yo también soñaba que iba en un bus. . . hablando con una chica solo recuerdo muy poco su rostro, solo su cabello azul, hablamos sobre que tú estabas peleado con su hermano y… que debían buscar una forma de reconciliarlos pues ambas sabíamos que era un erros. . .u algo así también escuche la palabra boda antes de que se escuchara el fuerte impacto contra el bus, dimos muchas vueltas hasta que. . .solo escuchaba un pi…y todo se movía en cámara lenta más lejos de mi te vi a ti, con aquel enorme vidrió clavado en la espalda y debajo de ti estaba un chico de cabello azul, quise gritar pero no podía, me dolía todo el cuerpo. . .lo siguiente que supe. . .era que estaba en tu funeral. . .y que quien más lloraba era el chico de cabello azul –Contestó –Fue muy feo. .

-Son muy similares ¿no lo crees? –Ella asintió – ¿crees que signifique algo?

-No lo sé –pronuncio, nos quedamos allí hasta que nuestros padre bajo no teníamos sueño y le explicamos sobre la pesadilla y luego subí nuevamente a mi habitación para tomar un baño y arreglarme para ir al instituto –

Llegue a la parada era un día muy nublado y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había soñado, era muy difuso pero no dejaba de correr constantemente por mi cabeza… hasta que le observe llegar ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-. . .h. . .hola –Proferí me sonrió –

-Hola –Contestó para que yo sonriera – ¿Cómo estás?

-Tengo un poco de sueño pero bien. . . ¿y tú? –Le pregunte –

-También con sueño debí tomar más café –Contestó –y dime chico morado ¿tienes nombre?

-Gakupo Kamui es un placer –Sonreí –pero si gustas puedes seguir diciéndome chico morado no me molesta –él solo río –yo te puedo decir chico azul

-Mejor helado…así está mejor –Sonrió –

-¿helado azul? –Contesté para que sonriera –

-Me llamo Kaito. . .lo sé significa chico azul –Contestó –pero heladito azul se escucha mejor

-pero Kaito también significa Dios del mar. . .estoy seguro que eres el Dios de ese mar que son tus ojos –Contesté, sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo y yo procese lo que dije ¡Qué demonios! ¡Eso fue tan cursi! –eh…mmmhh –lo arruine ¡Lo arruine! ¡Rayos! –

-Gracias –Contestó –Nadie había dicho eso…antes

-. . . mmmhh. ..Es que tus ojos me parecen muy lindos –Comenté –Como dos bellos mares que se iluminan y –Me di una bofetada –perdóname. . .no… quiero ponerme raro

-Ja… eres gracioso chico morado –Soltó una risita – ¿a cuantas más se los dirás? Mírame que yo no caigo tan fácil. . .

-Solo te lo he dicho a ti es que me pareces tierno –Me tape la boca ¡Demonios! Ya cállate –Hay…ya mejor me callo

-No lo hagas yo te quiero seguir escuchando –Respondió –

-No luego diré una cursilería tan cursi que te reirás de mi por una semana –Contesté –

-Anda

-no.

-Anda quiero seguir escuchándote no me burlare

-No –Contesté para que se me acercara –

-Anda –De repente se tropezó con una de las agujetas de sus zapatos y ambos quedamos en el suelo, nuestros rostros estaba ha centímetros del otro, hasta que no pudimos más y cerramos el espacio, lo bese como no había besado a nadie más, disfrutando de sus suaves labios y el sabor dulce de su boca hasta que nos separamos, nos levantamos y no dejamos de mirarnos ninguno de los dos sabía que decir –

-". . .anda. . .dilo…solo dilo" –Pensé intentado llenarme de valor –Sabes. . .algo. . .me gustas. . .

-Tú también me gustas –Contestó ambos nos sonreímos –

-¿te gustaría ser mi novio? –él se había quedado en silencio… y yo solo me puse más nervioso –

-me pregunto…si aun seguiré dormido –profirió –

-Te juro que estás más que despierto o los dos estamos teniendo el mismo sueño –Me sonrió –

-Si quiero ser tu novio –El bus llego para que ambos entráramos y nos sentáramos juntos comenzando a conversar hasta llegar a nuestras paradas y aun así, no, nos queríamos despedir pero debíamos –

A la salida del instituto me despedí de mis compañeros y llegué rápido a la parada para intentar toparme con él nuevamente ambos nos sonreímos.

-¿gustas de ir por algo antes de ir a casa? –Pregunte –

-Sí, vayamos por un helado –Yo solo asentí para seguirle –

Conversamos durante largo rato sobre las cosas que nos gustaban y nos disgustaban, sobre nuestros gustos, sobre lo que queríamos a futuro, me agrado mucho que a él también le gustara la música y deseara ir a la misma universidad que yo teníamos tantas similitudes y tantas diferencias pero así estaba bien porque era una forma de completarnos.

Hablando y hablando se nos hizo un poco tarde, llegue a mi casa tarde de hecho, lo cual era muy raro en mí siempre era puntual.

-Gakupo Kamui –pronuncio mi padre cruzado de brazos –

-¿señor? –contesté nervioso mientras escuchaba el contante sonido de su zapato dar con el suelo como desaprobándome –

-¿qué son estás horas de llegada? –Me dijo sumamente serio –

-yo. . .lo lamento se me fue el tiempo –respondí –

-¿acaso estuviste en el instituto sobre exigiéndote otra vez? –Profirió. .no puedo decirle a mi padre que era porque había estado hablando hasta tarde con mi novio. . .por qué… se lo que hará –

-mh –Baje la mirada para que se levantara del sofá –

-Sé que está vez hay candidatos muy fuertes, pero tú eres muy bueno en ello tengo plena fe en ti y no tienes que sobre exigirte te terminaras agotando –Yo le sonreí para asentir –

-Sí, no volverá a pasar –Contesté –

-Eso espero –me dio unas palmadas en el hombro sonriéndome –Bien anda come la cena, está fría

-Si –Contesté no quería llevar esta conversación más lejos –

Paso una semana y las finales de kendo terminaron está vez me costó un poco más mantener mi título pero aun así lo hice como todos los años ganándome el premio monetario que no era poco.  
El dinero que yo ganaba en los torneos era siempre guardado en una cuenta bancaria a la cual yo no utilizaba, no sé cuánto tengo realmente allí, ya que cada año le iba introduciendo una cuantiosa suma de dinero, después de todo yo no participaba con los de mi instituto si no que lo hacía solo… lo que me alegro fue que Kaito había ido a verme ganar y eso me hizo sumamente feliz.

Mis padres como siempre ese día se encontraban trabajando y solo me quedo llevarme el trofeo a casa, solo, como todos los años anteriores. . .mis padres no iban a verme a los torneos desde. . .nunca de hecho… mi abuelo era él que iba conmigo, desde entonces. . .desde que mi abuelo se fue no tuve quien me apoyara a ganar. . .pero ahora sí… ahora tenía a mi Kaito para apoyarme.

-Hijo. . . ¿a dónde vas? –Pronuncio mi padre era fin de semana y yo tenía una cita con Kaito –

-Saldré un rato –Contesté –llegare para la cena

-No has respondido a dónde vas –Reitero mi padre –

-Al centro comercial, al cine y eso –Respondí –

-¿con quién? –Pregunto –

-. . . ¿no puedo querer salir? –Proferí –

-No quiero que andes con malas ajuntas – ¿malas ajuntas? ¿Estás de broma padre? Yo solo reí por ello –

-perdóneme padre. . . ¿pero usted me conoce? Sabe bien que yo aborrezco a las chicas regaladas de mi instituto y odio a los chicos creídos. ..Que piensa que ser un pandillero es la mejor vida, no estoy con ninguna mala ajunta solo deseo salir un rato –él suspiro –

-Bueno ya vas a cumplir los dieciocho ya estás en edad –Contestó –Anda ve, pero te quiero aquí para cenar

-Si –Sonreí para irme de allí corriendo iba tarde para la parada del bus y Kaito de seguro ha de estar esperándome con impaciencia –perdón por tardar. . .

-No importa –Me sonrió – ¿vamos? –Profirió mientras llegaba el bus –

-Si –Respondí para seguirlo –


	2. Chapter 2

Les oculte a mis padres como podía que tenía una relación. ..Con él, no era porque él me avergonzara. . .es porque ellos son homofóbicos… no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara, era de mañana y observe la correspondencia para mirar que había para mi sonreí para irme hacia mi habitación dejando la demás en la sala donde mi padre o mi madre la verían.

 _-Joven Kamui, hemos de decirle que con la mayor satisfacción usted es aceptado en la universidad Vocaloid, nos honrara tener a alguien con su prestigiosa voz y su talento excepcional, será gratificado con una beca estudiantil para toda sus materias, por sus excepcionales calificaciones. . .  
_  
-¡Hijo! –Me grito mi padre haciendo que dejará de leer –

-Dígame padre –Pronuncie mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a mis padres en la sala de estar ¿se habrán enterado que tengo la beca? – ¿ocurre algo? –Sus miradas eran muy serias –

-Quiero que tú me desmientes algo en mi cara –Contestó él –

-¿qué? –Pregunte –

-¿es cierto eso que estás saliendo con un chico de tu edad? ¡Es cierto que estás saliendo con otro hombre! –Exclamo –

-Kiosuke cálmate espera a que hable –pronuncio mi madre ¿Cómo se han enterado? Trate de ser lo más precavido posible, no, nos tomábamos de la mano, no, nos besábamos en público. . . ¿como? –

-¿entonces? –Pronuncio mi padre nuevamente escuchaba como movía constantemente su pie desaprobándome – ¡Habla! ¡Dime de una buena vez que no es verdad! ¡Dímelo!

-. . . –En algún momento debía enterarse. . .pero no creo que en boca de otro fuera sido la mejor de las formas –Es verdad. . .hace tiempo que tengo una relación con él.

-. . . –No respondió nada solo me golpeo fuerte para luego impactarme en la pared sus ojos me miraban con enojo e irá. . .con repulsión y desaprobación – No puede ser verdad. . . ¡Dilo! ¡Di que no es verdad! ¡Que no eres un maldito homosexual! ¡Dilo! ¡Que no sales con ese chico!

-. . .no busques que te mienta padre por favor –Y me volvió a golpear –

-¡Kiosuke para! –Escuche a mi madre intentar detenerlo mientras él me pateaba y golpeaba no me defendí – ¡Deja de lastimarlo!

-¡Calla! ¡Solo tengo que ponerle más preparo a este muchacho que se me descarrió! –Escuche como empujaba a mi madre haciendo que ella cayera lo tome de pie para tirarlo hacia el suelo y golpearlo –

-¡A mí es a quien me tienes que pegar si andas molesto pero no pagues la ira con ella que culpa no tiene! –Exclame mirándole molesto –. . . solo paso. . .no es que yo quisiera. . .solo. . .paso. . .solo. . .me enamore. . .al principio estuve muy confundido. . .pero con él tiempo lo acepte. ..No es que me gusten otros hombres. ..Solo me gusta él. . .solo… solo paso –murmure –

-No, no tú estás confundido –Me miro –Yo te sacare la confusión a los golpes

-¡Anda inténtalo pero sabes bien que soy más fuerte que tú! ¡El hecho de que haya dejado que me golpearas al principio no significa que dejaré que me golpees a cada rato pretendiendo que lo que siento está mal! porque yo no lo veo de esa manera –Sostuve fuerte sus brazos –

-¡No es posible! ¡Yo te críe bien! ¡Como todo un hombre no como un maldito homosexual! –Exclamo – ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡Dime! ¡Que hice mal para que te fueras por esos rumbos!

-No has hecho nada malo padre, eres buen padre, a veces un poco desatento pero al fin y al cabo figura autoritaria, estás cuando debes estar y siempre intentas imponerme mis límites para que no me descarrile, pero entiende que en el corazón jamás mandaras que...yo solo me enamore –Le sonreí pero aun así me miro enojado –Estaré en mi habitación, por favor intenta razonarlo, te conozco y sé que eres un hombre que razona por favor te pido y cálmate piensa con cabeza fría.

Con eso me marche de allí para subir de nuevo hacia mi habitación observe de nuevo la carta para recibir una llamada… por el tono era de Kaito.

-¿Alo? –Pronuncie –

-"¡Gakupo!" "¡No podrás creerlo!" ¡Me aceptaron en la universidad Vocaloid me aceptaron!" –él estaba completamente emocionado –

-me alegro mucho que te hayan aceptado tienes una maravillosa voz era obvio que lo harían no entiendo por qué dudaste tanto –Soltó una ligera risa –

-"¿y? ¿La recibiste?" –Me pregunto –

-Si querido también me aceptaron –Otro grito de emoción –

-"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Ahora tienes que cumplirme tu promesa de comprare el King Cream!" –Exclamo –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo prometí eso? Además es el helado más costoso –Contesté –

-"no te preocupes yo me lo termino en menos de una hora" –Le escuche hablar con orgullo –Tu eres el experto en kendo pero yo soy el experto en el helado

-Está bien te comprare tu helado ¡Pero más te vale que te lo termines! Porque mi billetera sufrirá… y no está para que sufra cuando se acerca bueno ya sabes la fecha cursi –Escuche su risa –

-"no te preocupes no sufrirá y me podrás comprar mi regalo" –Contestó –

-Bien, porque lo que quiero darte es especial y necesito el dinero –Escuche su risa para que dijera otro si –Te veo en un rato –

-"¿en la parada?" –Pregunto –

-Sí, allí, dentro de media hora –contesté –

-"está bien nos vemos" –Profirió –

-Nos vemos –Con eso colgó, me fui al baño que estaba en mi habitación suspire me había roto el labio y una ceja, además de que creo que eso se me inflamara aunque no mucho, no tenía venditas pero al menos tenía un parche frío para lo de mi mejilla el resto de los moretones en mi cuerpo no importaba –

Guarde muy bien la noticia de mi beca, tal vez por el enojo mi padre arruinara todo no lo sé, salí de mi habitación y la cerré con pasador para bajar las escaleras, mi padre aún se encontraba en la sala, la mirada que me mando fue una que nunca en la vida me había mandado suspire por ello.

-Espero que seas feliz al destruir a esta familia –me dijo molesto –

-No creo que debas preocuparte por que me quede aquí yo pronto me iré si es lo que te molesta –Contesté –pero aunque tú ya no me quieras como tu hijo tu no dejarás de ser mi padre pues cuando te necesitaba tú estabas para mí.

-yo no tuve un hijo y no soy tu padre –gruño para irse, me dolió en el alma no lo niego, pero creo que al mismo tiempo todos debemos seguir un camino y ya no puedo retroceder en el mío, ojala esto fuera resultado mejor. . .pero al parecer no –

Camine hasta la parada y allí estaba Kaito esperándome corrió emocionado a abrazarme cosa que correspondí aún seguía emocionado por lo de la beca.

-¡¿pero qué te paso?! –Exclamo preocupado –

-No es nada –Contesté –solo una pequeña disputa.

-¿qué paso? –Reitero –

-mi padre se enteró que eres mi pareja y bueno…. Esto paso –Dije señalándome el rostro –pero no importa en algún momento debía saberlo

-Ven vamos a mi casa a ponerte curitas en esas heridas –profirió tomando mi mano –

-Esto no es nada Kaito vamos a por tu helado –Contesté me observo con una expresión total y completamente seria –

-Vamos a mi casa –Respondió –A que te cure esas heridas

-está bien –Proferí –"novio feliz vida feliz" –pensé para acompañarlo a su casa, note que había también una parada más cerca de su casa que los dos hacíamos lo mismo y eso me hizo sonreír –

Su casa era bastante grande y se escuchaba el ruido de muchas personas allí adentro, creo que es más un manicomio que otra cosa.

-Bien. . . te daré una pequeña lección antes de entrar allí, uno, no mires a nadie, dos, no respondas preguntas, tres no tengas miedo huelen el miedo –Me dijo de manera seria –

-Está bien –Respondí para que entráramos, había gritos y alborotos ¿esas persona están sangrando? ¡¿Qué demonios eso es un ritual satánico?! Kaito caminaba rápido y yo solo baje la mirada siguiéndole el paso –. . .h –mudo nada –

-Son mis hermanos están un poco locos pero me quieren –pronuncio –ahora siéntate –Me empujo en su cama, no supe bien en que momento entre a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, lo mire las paredes eran azules, igual que las sabanas, tenía una lámpara un librero y en el closet tenia pegado unos helados. . . ¿eso en la almohada es un cono de helado? – eh. . .

-Tierno. . .como todo tu –Se ruborizo para tomar alcohol y echarlo en las heridas y luego coloco las curitas –

-¿dónde más te golpeo? –Me pregunto –

-Creo que la única parte que no me golpeo fueron los genitales –Contesté –

-¿te golpeo con mucha fuerza? –Indago mirando mi rostro –

-Con la misma fuerza que en la cara estaba muy enojado –Respondí me miro un momento preocupado –

-Quítate la camisa –Comentó de repente –

-¿querido no es muy apresurado? Además están tus hermanos podría escucharnos –Me burle observando como sus mejillas tomaban un intenso rojo –

-¡No para eso! –Refutó avergonzado –para colocarte parches fríos y crema

-Claro…claro –reí mientras hacía aun adorable puchero me quite la camisa para me observara detenidamente –

-Kaito no tienes. . . vaya. . . pero qué bueno está –Profirió una chica entrando – ¿puedo untarte con pan?

-¡Akaiko no le coquetees a mi novio! ¡Y no puedes untarlo con pan! ¡Salte de mi cuarto! –Exclamo –

-Suertudo ojala yo me consiguiera un papito así de bueno –Se mordió los labios mientras yo arqueaba una ceja –

-lo lamento él es mi dueño y no lo cambio –Contesté –

-¡Ya deja de babearte por mi novio! ¡Y deja de mirarlo como si te lo quisieras comer! –Refutó cruzado de brazo –

-¡Hay mirar no es un pecado! –Con eso Kaito la saco y cerró la puerta con candado –

-Estúpida abre fácil –Mascullo para mirarme nuevamente y comenzar a poner los parches –

-¿celoso? –Pregunte –

-¿yo? ¿De mi hermana? No –Contestó –Es que ella es media loquita y que sé yo si te encadena y luego te viola. . .

-¿qué? –Respondí – ¿estás de broma? –Me miro con una expresión sumamente seria –. . .porque parece que no bromeas

-por qué no bromeo a ella le gustaba un chico homosexual del instituto. . .lo ato… y se lo tiro –Habló como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, termino de colocar los parches y la crema mientras no dejaba de acariciar mi abdomen – ¿Cuánto tienes que entrenar para que te salgan esos cuadritos? Provoca hasta lavar la ropa en ellos –yo solo me reí ante ese comentario –

-No sé, estoy entrenando desde que tengo siete –Comenté –

-¿desde ese entonces? –Me pregunto le hale del brazo para que quedara entre mis piernas, sus brazos fueron a pasar alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos a sus caderas mientras nos besábamos – ¿desde cuando eres el campeón de kendo?

-Desde lo siete –Proferí –mi abuelo me entreno muy arduamente y me enseño todo lo que debía saber hasta que cumplí los doce. . .

-¿por qué hasta los doce? –pregunto –

-Falleció, su ultimo regalo es el bokken que a veces cargo conmigo y también otro que no debo abrir hasta los dieciocho por la forma me parece que es otro bokken no lo sé –Contesté –

-Lo lamento, no sabía –Yo solo le volví a besar disfrutando de sus labios – ¿y cómo era tu abuelo?

-Era serio, sereno aunque muy temperamental, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y le dije que quería aprender sobre el kendo y ser un samurái él se puso muy feliz los ojos le brillaban de lo feliz que estaba ya que ninguno de sus hijos había querido seguir con la tradición familiar de aprender el arte de la espada, él era muy especial para mí ya que la mayoría del tiempo mis padres trabajaban muy arduamente y yo me quedaba en su casa para que me cuidara, pase muchas horas en esa casa debajo de los cerezos. . .me entreno hasta que me doliera todo el cuerpo. . .me dijo que ese dolor solo me haría más fuerte y no me rendí. . .nunca me rendí.. Quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, ese año ese primer año que gane también estuve a punto de perder –Narre mientras me miraba atentamente –me parecía muy duro era un niño de doce al que yo me le estaba enfrentado pero él me gritaba tu puedes…hazlo un Kamui jamás se rinde. . Ja. . Su…su expresión de alegría y orgullo cada vez que yo ganaba jamás la olvidare

-. . .parece un buen hombre –contestó –

-lo era. . .para mí lo era. . . recuerdo que. . .él estaba enfermo. . .y no se podía mover muy bien. . Estaba ya muy mayor. . . pero aun así. . Él aun con su dolor. . .aunque le costaba caminar…y moverse fue a verme al torneo a ganar. . .me esforcé tanto por ganar ese trofeo para él. . ."eso es muchacho lo hiciste muy bien estoy orgulloso de ti" "muy orgulloso de ti" jamás olvidare esas palabras –contesté –. . .al día siguiente. . .él…se había ido. . .

-Gakupo –Acaricio mi mejilla –

-pienso que. . .él lo sabía. . .había una gran tristeza en sus ojos. . .pero aun así todo ese día se la paso conmigo, diciéndome cuanto me quería. . .y lo orgullos que estaba de mí, en la noche antes de que yo me fuera a dormir me redacto una historia. . .de la vida y la muerte. . .que uno debía irse de este mundo. . .que era pasajero como el viento y efímero. . .para morir. . .solo hay que estar vivo. . .para vivir. . .hay que tener la fuerza para completar el camino y renacer. . .como el nuevo retoño del cerezo –Kaito me sonrió –Bueno. . .¿iremos por tu helado?

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo un rato así –contestó –

-Solo quieres tenerme sin camisa un rato más no me engañas –él solo río –

-¿y qué si es así? Ese cuerpo es mío –comentó –Solo yo puedo tocarlo otro no lo hará –sentí como acariciaba mi espalda desde los omoplatos hasta la columna –

-Tienes razón –Me deje caer en la cama mientras él caía sobre mí –

-Gakupo. . . ¿ya tú has estado con alguien? –Me pregunto –

-¿sexualmente? –Asintió –No, mayormente he basado mi vida en mi entrenamiento y mis estudios, hasta el punto que no me daba tiempo para una amistad o una relación… y sinceramente no quiero que mi primera vez sea con una persona cualquiera. . .es un poco tonto ya que soy un hombre pero así es.

-yo no lo veo tonto –Contestó mientras acomodaba la cabeza en mi pecho –

-¿ya has estado con alguien? –Pregunte –

-. . . con una chica. . .cuando estaba en segundo año. . .allí fue que comprendí que no me podían gustar las mujeres –Contestó –no sé. . .no lo sentí para nada bien. . .

-y nunca has estado con un hombre –indague mientras acariciaba su cabello –

-No. . .ninguno de mis compañeros o amigos o estudiantes del instituto me habían interesado como. . .cuando te vi subiéndote al bus con el bokken en tu espalda y el cabello suelto –Contestó –

-¿cuándo fue eso? –Proferí intentaba hacer memoria pero no lo recordaba –

-En tercero de segundaría apenas estaba comenzando mi tercer año, estaba casi en el último puesto y tu recién subías –Soltó una ligera risa –creo que en ese entonces me vi como una colegiala enamorada. . .nunca pensé que yo. . .llegaría a gustarte.

-¿Qué vueltas de la vida no? –él solo asintió –

-me preocupa lo de tu padre –Comentó sentándose en la cama –

-No debería –Contesté –

-Claro que si tú me importas –Respondió –

-No es eso. . . mi padre no tiende a ser un hombre violento esto solo fue un arrebato de irá repentino luego pensara bien las cosas se calmara, me hará el nulo, tal vez mi madre también el punto es que pronto me iré a la universidad y no les molestare –Contesté, habíamos acabado las clases. . .pienso que mi foto de graduación será la última con mis padres –

-haces como si no te doliera –Baje la mirada un momento –

-Me duele. . .por supuesto que me duele… que me rechacen dos de mis seres más queridos. . .es como quedarte sin familia solo en el mundo –de repente me abrazo –

-tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí –Yo sonreí por ello –

-Gracias –Musité – el punto es que. . .si me duele. . .pero no dejo que eso me sujete, nunca me he dejado llevar por el dolor no voy a comenzar ahora. . .no

-Gakupo –profirió acariciando mi mejilla –

-¿mh? –Murmure levantando la mirada –

-Te amo –Con aquellas palabras dichas me beso para que yo volviera a sonreír –

-También te amo –Contesté –

Esa tarde me la pase con él en su habitación, a la hora de la cena su familia me dio de cenar, sus padres eran bastante amigables. . .demasiado. . .estoy seguro que ambos me apretaron los glúteos. . .pero bueno…decidí ignorarlo, ellos aceptaban perfectamente a Kaito como era ya que uno de sus hijos mayores Kamaito era travesti y su hija Kamaiko también lo era y lesbiana y no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlos como ellos eran. . .porque así lo seguirían queriendo.

Regrese a casa, las luces estaban apagadas y se encontraba al parecer sola, que bueno que siempre llevaba conmigo las llaves, al entrar nadie me estaba esperando, cerré la puerta mire a la cocina. . .vaya realmente me harían el nulo, tome agua y subí hasta mi habitación todo estaba normal, tome la carta de la beca y la releí de ahora en adelante viviría en un departamento que queda en la universidad, pronto me tendría que mudar. . .creo que eso era bueno, tenía que estar allí antes del comienzo del primer semestre para adaptarme a las instalaciones, hable un rato con Kaito y que mañana buscarías las cajas para recoger mis cosas… luego de un rato de hablar colgamos para que yo me durmiera.

A veces pienso que no sigo lo correcto… pero ya estoy en este camino… ¿Cuántas piedras tendrá? ¿Cuántas veces me caeré? Sinceramente no lo sé. . .pero hay voy… al día siguiente en el que me levante, me bañe y me vestí al bajar a la cocina mi madre solo había hecho el desayuno para tres personas. . . ¿Gakuko tú también? Ella solo me miraba resignada como si no le quedara de otra. . .está bien. . .tome un vaso con agua ya que amanecí con la garganta seca subí nuevamente a mi habitación a cerrarla con pasador y salí, realmente no tenía mucho apetito, así que solo fui a buscar las cajas para mis cosas y de allí regrese a casa, deje la cajas en mi habitación y subí al ático para ir por unas maletas, al bajar estaba mi madre mirando hacia mi habitación bajo la mirada y no me dijo nada.

-. . . –Suspiré para tocarle el hombro y sonreírle –está bien. . . –Sus ojos se encontraban llorosos me dolía verla de esa manera y solo la abrace –

-No quiero que te vayas. . . no quiero que las cosas estén así. . .sea como sea tu eres mi hijo –Sollozo –

-Ya mamá. . . ya –le sonreí para limpiarles sus lágrimas –no me voy por lo que está pasando me voy porque tengo una beca en la universidad que yo tanto quería.

-¿la conseguiste? –yo solo asentí –me alegro tanto por ti, sabía que lo harías.

-lo que un Kamui se propone un Kamui logra –Me adentré a mi habitación para que ella me siguiera sentándose en la cama –

-. . . ¿cómo es ese chico? ¿Te quiere? –Me pregunto –

-Sí, me quiere. . .por lo que me conto ayer al parecer yo le gustaba a él antes de que él me gustara a mí –comenté mientras sacaba la ropa –

-Eso es lo importante que te quiera –Contestó ella –

-Es buena persona mamá, un poco torpe, tierno y adorable, me gusta mucho su voz y más para el canto ambos tenemos las mismas ambiciones, ambos tenemos la beca para la universidad –Comenté –

-¿y su familia? –Pregunto –

-Tiene una familia bastante grande. . .no me le aprendí el nombre a todos, tampoco lo pude ver a todos, son. . . una familia muy poco convencional. . .o diferente a nosotros pero son buenas personas. ..Sus padres me agradaron –Proferí para comenzar a hacer mis maletas –

-entonces te presento a sus padres –me dijo –

-Ayer –Contesté –me quede hasta tarde en su casa y cene con él así pude conocer a sus padres. . .y sus hermanos y hermanas todo se apoyan entre ellos…

-ya veo –Bajo la mirada mientras yo me sentaba con ella al lado de la cama –te extrañare. ..Y me dará mucha tristeza no poder celebrar tu cumpleaños número dieciocho.

-No te preocupes mamá, no es como si me fuera del país solo de la ciudad, pero yo vendré a visitarte cuando pueda te lo prometo –le sonreí –claro si mi padre no se molesta por ello

-él tendrá que cambiar un poco no podrá estar así para toda la vida –Comentó ella –tu eres mi hijo y lo importante para mí es que seas feliz

-Gracias –Sonreí por ello –

-te llamare cuando sea la hora del almuerzo no me importa si él se enoja –yo solo le sonreí para asentir y que ella bajara –

Me quede empaquetando hasta que mi madre me llamo a la hora del almuerzo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y escuche a mi madre por fin enfrentársele a mi padre, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y a mí me hizo sonreír.

El almuerzo estuvo en un total y completo silencio demasiado incómodo y luego regrese a empaquetar mis cosas, al tener todo listo llame a Kaito y me dijo que estaba de igual forma… hablamos durante un largo rato hasta la hora de la cena de allí me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue por los boletos para ir a Tokio, además de hablar con la universidad para informarme mejor sobre en donde viviré y eso. . .luego cuando tenía todo preparado anduve con Kaito por el centro yo le había también ayudado a él.

Cuatro días después me fui de casa rumbo a Tokio, ambos estábamos juntos sentados uno al lado del otro y era bastante gratificante al menos para mí, ya no estaría en el ambiente tenso de mi casa.

Al llegar estábamos cansados nuestras maletas tardaron un rato en llegar, aunque no sabíamos cómo era por aquí preguntando supimos cómo llegar hasta la universidad de allí un profesor nos enseñó las instalaciones, vaya que eran más maravillosas de lo que me imagine, Kaito y yo estamos emocionados.

-¡Gakupo mira ven! –Exclamo Kaito haciendo que le siguieran –mira. . .

-mi antecesor –musité, era una pintura de los cinco primeros vocaloid en donde estaba también mi antecesor sonreí por ello mientras ambos nos mirábamos –

-Allí está el mío –Señalo ambos sonreímos y reímos –

Llegamos hasta lo que sería nuestro hogar por lo que durara nuestros estudios universitarios, nuestras clases eran de música, arte, composición, versos, letras, sonetos, coreografía, escenario, maquillaje, vestuario. . .realmente Kaito estaba emocionado por comenzar, pero mientras estábamos aquí teníamos también que buscar trabajo, adaptarnos a una ciudad que no conocíamos era un poco difícil pero con el tiempo lo logramos y obtener nuestros trabajos hasta que se hizo el día de mi cumpleaños ese día trabaje hasta tarde, al llegar al departamento Kaito aún no había llegado, observe el regalo que me había dejado mi abuelo el cual había traído conmigo y lo abrí no podía creerlo, observe una nota.

 _-Mi querido nieto Gakupo, desde el primer día en que te vi en ese hospital pensé, debe ser él. . .por eso te dieron ese nombre yo lo pedí, eres idéntico a él, a tu antecesor Gakupo Kamui, muchas cosas de él se han perdido y esta espada fue subastada más de una vez por más dinero del que desconoces hasta que fue devuelta a nuestras manos, ahora te pertenece de nuevo tu como él y él como tú. . .Miburi, sé que será feliz de estar devuelta contigo, por muchos años ha llorado y desde que has estado tu dejo de hacerlo, no hay quien lo niegue es tuya. . .por eso me honra el dártela, estoy tan orgulloso de ti y del hombre que te convertirás, sé que no tendrás la vida fácil pero sé que lo lograras tengo fe en ello. . .esta espada es la fe que deposito en ti y que todos tus sueños se cumplirán sé que jamás podrás defraudarme._

 _Te quiere Murasaki Kamui.  
_  
-Abuelo –Susurre –Gracias –tome la espada entre mis manos y era como si esta brillara la desfunde observando sus colores era maravillosa y se sentía tan bien entre mis manos –muchas gracias abuelo –la volví a enfundar para secarme las lágrimas y guardar la nota –

-Gakupo –Pronuncio Kaito llegando –perdóname por tardar te traje esto

-¿un pastel? –Asintió –gracias

-Feliz cumpleaños amor –Nos besamos para mirar el pastel era hermoso –Gakupo. . .

-dime mi amor –pronuncie –

-Hola de nuevo –Su mirada estaba iluminada –

-Hola de nuevo. . .-Sonrió por ello y comenzó a hablar del pastel y de esas cosas. . .solo un hola. . .para que nos conociéramos. . .nada mas eso, es como si un nuevo siclo empezara me pregunto ¿Cómo terminara? No me importa ya mucho el final si estoy a su lado y puedo hacerlo feliz –

 _ **Fin ~**_


End file.
